


Not Even For Zack

by mcr_reject



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: BARE: a pop opera - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, I'm pretty sure they're both like twelve in this, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE END ME, its just rlly cute, not sad or problematic, zack is mentioned but he doesn't have a character tag rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_reject/pseuds/mcr_reject
Summary: This takes place before Peter and Jason got together and before they outed themselves to each other, in which Jason accidentally lets it slip that he had a crush on a guy.This is based off of a headcanon by @/sing-me-under on tumblr and I just spent like twenty minutes trying to find the post.





	Not Even For Zack

**Author's Note:**

> ill put the actual head canon at the end but i read this on tumblr a few months ago and it just stuck with me so enjoy 
> 
> also my friend sydney helped me with this a bit ily

The summer was drawing to an end, and Peter and Jason were closer then they had ever been. They’d met early June, and spent the days leading up to this moment talking endlessly. As fall grew closer, it became clear that the two knew nearly everything there was to know about each other, and had grown inseparable.

It was late August when Peter found Jason swaying on the swing set nearest to his house. The sun was setting, the sky an explosion of color and Jason was a mere silhouette in the distance. By the way his hair shone in the dusk, and the way he was dressed, Peter knew it was him with a glance.

"Jason!" Peter raced to the swing set, taking the seat beside the other, who was smiling hopelessly. “Mind if I join you?"

"I think you already have," Jason laughed as Peter gazed into his eyes. 

They remained there for some time, talking frivolously about things of no importance. Swinging happily, two kids being kids, Peter and Jason were entirely oblivious from the rest of the world.

The carefree nature of it all seemed to ease and tension began to set in between the two.

“Peter?” Jason began, twirling his thumbs, his eyes trying to land anywhere aside from upon his friend. “If I confessed something, you’d keep it secret, right?”

Peter nodded hesitantly, and grabbed Jason’s head to face him. “Yeah?”

“What would you say if I had a crush on a guy?” Jason looked ready to faint, his face flushed and his eyes darting around.

“I’d ask you who.” Peter responded neutrally, sending Jason into a silent frenzy. 

“Zack!” Jason froze, speaking the first name that popped into his head. This was entirely untrue, though, Jason had no feelings whatsoever for Zack. They’d only spoken a few times, and they were just friends, no changing that.

Peter burst into a fit of laughter, nearly toppling from the swing, “Zack? Jason you can do better! He’s like the definition of straight!”

The tension seemed to melt away entirely before Jason could register what had happened. As soon as he did, he began to laugh along. “Okay, okay,” Jason wheezed, “Maybe it’s not Zack.” He stopped laughing eventually, grabbing hold of one of the chains on Peters swing. Jason began pushing him back and forth; closer, then farther from him.

“Oh, yeah?” Peter challenged, giving into the consistent swinging. “Then who?”

Jason yanked the swing chain toward him and pulled Peter into a kiss impulsively. Time seemed to freeze, and not just for Jason.

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since I met you, is that weird? Is it wrong?” Jason admitted after a long moment of silence. Peter reached out and took his hand. “The moment I met you, it was like I knew who I was.”

“Do you know what’s weird?” Peter spoke, his voice hesitant, “I think I’ve felt the same, it just didn’t hit me until now.”

The next few minutes were completely silent: a calming silence. It was comfortable, where the two of them could take a breather and register what had just happened.

“Peter?” He replied with a hum. “What does this mean?”

“I think it means you kiss me again, and never leave me.”

“Never. Not even for Zack,” Jason teased, leaning in and pressing his lips to Peter’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Jason and Peter were probably very close best friends before they started dating, I headcanon that Jason let it slip he had a crush on a guy and wanted to check Peter’s reaction before asking him out, just in case.
> 
> Peter reacted neutrally and asked who. Jason panicked and said the first person who came to mind: “Zack.”
> 
> After that was cleared up, it’s become an inside joke for Jason to say he “wouldn’t leave Peter - not even for Zack.”


End file.
